vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Junpei
Summary Junpei is a man who lived a fairly average life. When in his adulthood, he lived by his own and didn't have much going on. That was until he was kidnapped by a figure know as Zero. Forcing him and several others to take part in something known as the Nonary Games. They had wrist devices on them to prevent them from cheating, and bombs inside them that would blow up should the devices catch them in the act of cheating. They were forced to solve puzzles and play along in this game to escape out of the ship they were told they were on. Only having 9 hours before Zero would let the ship continue to sink. Junpei and the 8 others who were kidnapped were trapped there to die if they didn't follow along. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Junpei AKA Jumpy, Tenmyouji Origin: Zero Escape Gender: Male Age: 12 as a kid, 21-22 during the Nonary games, 68 last time we see him Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy (He can speak from different timelines to other versions of himself or to other people, Can talk to people in completely different time periods), Pressure Points (Knows several pressure points to knock out someone), Extrasensory Perception (Is capable of seeing information that other people know across time and different universes and communicating, His mind can enter into the 4th dimension), Clairvoyance (Can see hints on how to solve puzzles and how they work, Can get information on other people by looking or talking through different timelines), Photographic Memory, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Acknowledges the the buttons seen when he is solving puzzles), Information Analysis (Got information about Ace by seeing a different version of himself from a different universe who already met him) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to to Hazuki Kashiwabara who wrestled with Seven, who is strong enough to rip through a metal gate) Speed: Athletic Human (Comparable to Seven who could Blitz Ace, and is a well trained cop/detective) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Comparable to Seven who could rip a grate from the wall and nearly broke down a metal door from its hinges) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Took hits from Seven, Comparable if not tougher than Snake who walked through getting shot 6 times directly by a revolver) Stamina: Very high (Was able to solve dozens of mysterious and puzzles, wrestled with Seven, and ran up several dozen staircases all in under 9 hours) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with an axe, Several meters with a revolver, Multiversal with Telepathy Standard Equipment: None Notable * Optional Equipment: A Knife, An Axe, A Revolver Intelligence: Gifted (Solved several dozen complicated puzzles in very stressful situations in under 9 hours) Weaknesses: Doesn't prefer violence Notable Attacks/Techniques: Morphogenetic field: Is the ability to communicate from very long distances, including entirely different universes to gain information in dire situations. This as well gives the user the ability to telepathically communicate with one another, allowing communication across different time periods and timelines. However, Junpei seems to be capable of doing this in regular or non-threatening situations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Zero Escape Category:Pressure Point Users